


Nicknames

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Nicknames, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 27: nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri calls Otabek ‘Beka’ for the first time.





	Nicknames

Yuri is known for applying nicknames to people, such as how he almost never refers to Katsuki Yuuri by name and instead calls him Pork Cutlet Bowel. Although most of his nicknames are actually meant to be kind, even if he says them in a grumpy way; it’s just what he does.

But it still surprises Otabek when Yuri first uses a nickname for him. They have been dating for two months when Yuri comes skating across the ice and says, “Fancy getting a drink, Beka?”

Otabek stares at him, not quite sure how to react. This is Yuri, his grumpy datemate who never kisses him in public (he says public displays of affection are embarrassing) and rarely even smiles. So to hear him so casually call Otabek a nickname – to be more specific, the nickname his friends and family always call him – is a total shock.

Yuri seems to notice his hesitation, and promptly goes red. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” he says. “You just called me Beka.”

“Oh yeah…” Yuri says. “I know I’ve never called you that before, but it just… sounds right, you know? To call you Beka.”

Otabek smiles. “It sounds right too.”

“So you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t.”

Yuri gives him a rare smile and moves to kiss him, but at that moment, Yakov yells, “Yuri! Get back to work. And you too, Otabek. If you’re skating at this rink, you follow my rules.”

“Oh shut up, old man!” Yuri calls, rolling his eyes. “I guess we’ll have a drink later, then.”

“Sounds good to me,” Otabek says, slipping his blade covers off of his skates and stepping onto the ice.

And as Yakov tells Yuri off for shouting at him and Yuri swears and Victor starts laughing, Otabek smiles. He only came to Russia for a few days to see Yuri, but soon got pulled into following the same routine as Yuri and the other skaters coached by Yakov. Which means he has been training at the rink with his datemate. And it’s actually quite fun.

Later that day after practise is over, he and Yuri are walking out of the ice rink when Otabek says, “Still up for that drink?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah, totally. What about coffee?”

“Good plan.”

He and Yuri reach his motorbike and Yuri hops on the back, his datemate holding his waist as Otabek speeds them through the streets of St Petersburg. Russia so totally different to Kazakhstan, and Otabek can’t help but take in the sights as he drives. But all too soon they arrive at a coffee shop, and he and Yuri get off his bike and wander inside.

They take a table in the corner, Yuri hoping he won’t get noticed by his fans and Otabek wanting the privacy. And after ordering their coffee and learning there will be a fair wait, they return to their table and talk. Specifically, they talk about nicknames.

“So you like being called Beka? I read it’s quite a common nickname for guys when their name ends in ‘bek’.”

“Yeah, it is. And my family have always called me Beka,” Otabek says.

“Really? That’s cool. So you don’t mind me calling you it too?”

“Of course I don’t mind. I… I think it’s brilliant, to be honest.”

His face starts to heat up, and Yuri smiles.

“I love you, Beka,” Yuri says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shocked to hear Yuri being affectionate in public, Otabek stares at him. And when Yuri leans across the table to give him a quick kiss, his eyes widen.

Yuri laughs. “Honestly, Beka, you look a right sight.”

An eyebrow raised, Otabek smiles. “You’re so annoying. But I love you too.”


End file.
